What If I was you and you were me?
by Jennifer Faith
Summary: What if Bella was the depressed vampire, and Edward was the clumsy human? Read my story and find out! D


**OK, Ik that I have 3 other stories, but you have to understand that when an idea pops in my head, it doesn't go away until I write it down! So heres the story, I really hope you enjoy it.**

_**Edward POV**_

Why did Mom have to get married now? Why couldn't she have waited till I graduated? Now , I have to move in with Charlie so they can have some "Alone time". Ughh. I don't even want to know what they are doing in their alone time. Eww.

So because of her stupid husband, I have to move from Malibu, California to Forks, Washington. Way to go Mom. I also have to be attending some Forks high school. Ughh. Things just keep getting better and better.

_**Bella POV**_

Another boring day at Forks High. I don't think anything interesting could ever happen in this place. Seriously. To pass the time away, I usually read peoples minds. Mike Newton was usually my favorite, because he drools over any and every girl he sees. Hah. What a loser.

Today there was a buzz about everyones minds. There is a new boy here. I could care less, but curiosity got the best of me.

_'He is quite a babe'. _That was Jessica Stanley's mind. She LOVES to fantasize about every guy that walks by her, especially Mike. Not only that, but she has to be the rudest person I have ever met. I tried to make conversation with her a few times, but its kind of hard to make friends with a person who is friendly on the outside, but screaming insults at you on the inside.

_'Shiz nuts. Why does he have to be good looking? Why cant he be some geek that girls turn their noses up to every time they see? Ughh, life sucks.' _I chuckled to myself. Mike Newton. Figures he would be jealous.

I was stopped mid thought by my family coming to join me. They had mischievous looks on their faces. Especially Alice.

"OK, out with it."

"I can't say that we know what you are talking about." Said Alice. I took a peek inside her head. She was singing 'I kissed a Girl'. Something was definitely up.

"OK Alice, I know you hate that song, what are you hiding?" I asked impatiently.

"You will find out later." She said with a smirk. "Hey look, its the new guy!" Said Emmet. I turned around in my seat to find him staring right at me. I returned his gaze. I wanted to know what he was thinking so I listened, but there was nothing there. Hmm, thats odd. I tried again and still nothing.

"Hey Alice, look into that guys future and tell me what you see."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I can't hear his thoughts." Everyone at the table shifted uncomfortably. This had never happened before.

"Umm, nothing big, he just asks a lot of questions about us. Nothing unusual. Oh, but he has the next class with you." I nodded in thanks. Not really caring what next class he had. I just wanted to know why I cant hear him.

I took the next moment to examine him. He was gorgeous. If his eyes were not such a deep green, then you would think he was a vampire. He had bronze hair and beautiful complexion. He laughed at something stupid Jessica said and he flashed the most brilliant crooked smile I had ever seen. He turned towards me again with a confused look on his face, but then got embarrassed and turned away. I could see a bright red blush rise in his cheeks. Aww! I had never seen a guy blush like that before. It was endearing.

"Earth to Bella!" Emmet shouted. I was broken out of my trance. He saw the dazed look on my face and let out a booming laugh. "Uhh ohh! Looks like Bella has a crush on the new kid!" I grabbed the apple on my tray and chucked it at his head. He fell off his chair in surprise. Everyone broke into hysterics. Emmet was fuming.

"Oh it is SO on little sis." He growled.

"Fine by me big bro, we can settle this in a wrestling match later." I said with a playful glare on my face.

"Oh no you don't! You cheat by reading my mind! We will find some other way to settle this, something where you cant cheat!" I laughed at this. "Emmet, you are such a child." said Rose. He got a sad look on his face and she kissed him on the cheek. "But thats what I love about you." She whispered in his ear. "Eww, not while I'm eating." I said. "You are not eating." She spat at me. Someone had their panties in a knot.

The bell rang for our next class and I went strait to Biology. This was my favorite class.

The late bell was about to ring when the new kid popped into class. He ran over to Mr. Keen and handed him a blue piece of paper.

"Mr. Swan, you can sit next to Ms. Cullen for now." He must be the sheriffs son. He walked over to me, and I was hit with the sweetest aroma I had ever smelled along with the sheer agony of the burning in the back of my throat. HIM.

It was all his fault. I wanted to latch onto his neck and take the sweet life out of him. Oh it would be so good. To have his soothing blood quench my thirst. So much better than any mountain lion could ever give me. I started to lean over towards him, going in for a sneak attack, but stopped myself. There would be witnesses. I would have to kill them all. I could do it after school... NO! What am I thinking? I could not kill this innocent boy. Come on Bella, get a hold of yourself. Think of Esme and Carlisle, do you really want to disappoint them? Come on, you are so much more strong then the monster within. Be strong, its OK.

Stupid Swan boy! Why the hell did he have to come here and RUIN my self control. I hated him so much. God, please get me out of here.

Then as an answer to my prayers "Would all the Cullen's please report to the office for dismissal." I grabbed everything and shot out of there. When I got to the office, everyone had worried looks on their faces. Their minds were all screaming at me.

"Guys! Not now, lets just go."

When we got in the car, there was an awkward silence for a while until Alice broke it.

"Bella, what was going on in there? I was doing my English work when I was hit with about 30 different visions at once of different ways for you killing that boy." I slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car. "I'm going to see Carlise, and then I am going back to the Danali clan for a while. "Look after my car." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran away like the coward I was.

_**Edward POV**_

Well, today certainly had been interesting. I thought Mike Newton was funny. He kept trying to glare at me, but only succeeded in making himself look stupid. Then there was Angela and Jessica, they were pretty nice. Jessica kinda got on my nerves though, but Angela was cool. Ben was really nice. I think I'm going to become good friends with him, but then there was Tyler. He was just weird.

All my classes were good, except for Biology. Bella was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. She had these topaz eyes that drove me crazy and gorgeous, long wavy brown hair, but she acted like she was about to kill me during that class. It was very strange. I mean, I didn't even speak to her today so how could she already hate me? It's just weird. On the bright side though, I didn't trip at all today! I'm so proud of myself.

After I dropped off my schedule slip at the office, I got in my truck and left. It was so girlie, but it was better than the piece of crap I had in Malibu.

When I got home, I decided to cook dinner for Charlie because I really was not in the mood for food poisoning tonight.

When he got home, we ate together in the living room while watching ESPN. I really don't see how got any pleasure out of that because it seriously bored me to tears.

"Ch-Dad, I'm gonna go do my homework and go to bed. Goodnight."

"Night son." He mumbled when I was halfway up the stairs probably thinking I didn't hear him.

Great, the next 2 years are gonna be fun... not.

**Well, I hope you liked it! I had so much more planned for this chapter, but I don't have time to write it. I will post it tomorrow I swear! Well tell me if u liked, loved, hated, despised, or ****don't really care. I cant wait to read your response! Don't disappoint me D**


End file.
